June 18th
by thecrapinthehat
Summary: Perhaps the puppets that we know and love weren't the first of their kind. What if they were simply part of the endless loop! One-shot story based on the events of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6! Spoilers beware!


**Disclaimer: This story contains spoilers for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. If you haven't seen it yet, please watch it before reading!**

* * *

 **June 18th**

June 18th, a day that never seemed to end. It was the day that Green Guy and Blue Jay were taken away by the teachers. A day in which the remaining member was currently being tortured, tormented, and harassed by the colorful cast of characters that brought him nightmares.

* * *

It was only a second ago when Green Guy was up on the stage, performing the infamous song from the lesson on creativity. He scanned the angry and disappointed crowd that was currently booing his performance. All the way in the back, a certain someone caught Green Guy's eyes.

Roy! It was Red Boy's father! Roy was onlooking Green Guy's performance, staring at him with a blank expression that he couldn't seem to place. Green Guy's thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice.

"Don't stop now, friend." "Your voice is music to my face!"

Looking down, Green guy found that the microphone had spoken to him! Out of shock, he dropped the microphone and backed away. He felt the golden curtains fall behind him, leaving him in a dark and empty room with a checkered flooring. The only remaining things in the room were the fallen curtains, the microphone, and a boombox, which seemed to have become sentient as well. The boombox opened its mouth, emitting a strange noise that echoed throughout the shadowy room. A faint sound suddenly filled the room. It was the sound of distant carnival music, along with muffled lyrics that Green Guy couldn't hear. Using the music as a guide, Green guy continued forward, following the source of the sound. After a short walk, he eventually reached an odd device.

The device was an odd, piano-like structure with three small screens on either side of it, as well as one large screen at the top. Displayed on the large screen was his friend, Red Boy. He was lying in his bed, watching in horror as a sentient lamp sang about terrifying and odd dreams that he could be having. In the middle of the two small pianos, Green Guy found an array of colorful buttons. Out of curiosity, Green Guy pressed one of the buttons.

"Time is a tool you could put on the wall, wear it on your wrist." The lamp had glitched out, turning into Tony, the clock that had sung to them about time and its uses.

"You!" Red Boy called out in a mix of anger and fear. He clearly remembered what had happened to them. Tony had looked onwards as Green Guy, Red Boy, and Blue Jay rapidly aged, slowly and painfully dying.

Curiosity overcame Green Guy, causing him to press another button. Tony began to glitch out, replaced by Colin the Computer. The cycle went on, Colin being replaced by Shrignold and Shrignold being replaced by the Meat Man. The more buttons Green Guy pressed, the more teachers switched places. Eventually, Blue Jay had been summoned as well, much to Green Guy's confusion.

Red Boy was practically crying by now. Desperate for his friend, Green Guy frantically pressed buttons, trying to shut off the machine. However, this only seemed to be making it worse, summoning more teachers at a faster rate. A tap on his shoulder made Green Guy turn around in fear.

"Roy!" he shouted, not sure whether to be relived or afraid. Roy's arm was incredibly long, stretching in a certain direction.

"Roy, this isn't funny, what's going on here?" Green Guy's normally monotone voice was getting frantic with fear. "Roy, what's happening-" Green Guy suddenly realized that Roy was pointing, directing him somewhere. Turning to the direction that Roy was pointing at, Green Guy ended up following a long wire, leading to a giant plug. Green Guy hesitated, unsure of whether to pull the plug or not. What would happen to him, could this thing kill him?

"I wonder what will happen." Green Guy said. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled the plug.

It all went dark, for a moment at least. It felt like a heartbeat until Green Guy found himself sitting in the kitchen with this companions. The room looked slightly different and out of place. He noticed that his friends had changed, they were different colors! Green Guy turned to look at the calendar. The current date, June 18th, fell off, revealing the new date, June 19th. Green Guy looked down at the table, noticing something bizarre.

His hand was now red.


End file.
